chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: Spanish
Spanish // CHDK language file // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes // by Andres C. Rodriguez - Argentina 1 "Menu Principal CHDK" 2 "Configuración RAW ->" 3 "Elementos en pantalla ->" 4 "Configuración de histograma ->" 5 "Sobre y sub-exposición (Cebra)->" 6 "Scripts ->" 7 "Preferencias ->" 8 "Varios ->" 9 "Debugging ->" 10 "Reset" 11 "Grabar opciones" 12 "<- Volver" 13 "RAW" 14 "Capturar RAW" 15 "Sustracción de cuadro oscuro" 16 "RAW sólo en la primera toma" 17 "Archivos RAW y JPEG en la misma carpeta" 18 "Prefijo de archivos RAW" 19 "Extensión de archivos RAW" 20 "Elementos en pantalla (OSD)" 21 "Mostrar elementos" 22 "Mostrar estado RAW/EXP" 23 "Mostrar datos de enfoque" 24 "Formato del indicador de zoom" 25 "Mostrar prof. de campo (DOF)" 26 "Mostrar reloj" 27 "Editar posición de elementos" 28 "Indicador de batería ->" 29 "Histograma" 30 "Mostrar histograma" 31 "Posición de histograma" 32 "Modo del histograma" 33 "Marcas de sobre y sub-exposición" 34 "Ignorar saturaciones puntuales" 35 "Ajuste automático de rango" 36 "Sobre y sub-exposición (Cebra)" 37 "Mostrar Cebra" 38 "Modo de Cebra" 39 "Umbral de subexposición" 40 "Umbral de sobreexposición" 41 "Reponer imagen original" 42 "Reponer elementos (OSD)" 43 "Superponer sobre Cebra" 44 "Script" 45 "Cargar archivo de Script" 46 "Retardo de disparo (.1s)" 47 "Script activo" 48 "Parámetros del Script" 49 "Preferencias" 50 "Idioma..." 51 "Página de código de caracteres" 52 "Menu de fuentes..." 53 "Colores" 54 "Texto de elementos" 55 "Fondo de elementos" 56 "Histograma" 57 "Fondo del histograma" 58 "Borde del histograma" 59 "Marcas EXP en el histograma" 60 "Cebra - subexposición" 61 "Cebra - sobreexposición" 62 "Ícono de batería" 63 "Texto de menúes" 64 "Fondo de menúes" 65 "Texto del lector de archivos" 66 "Fondo del lector de archivos" 67 "Varios" 68 "Explorador de archivos" 69 "Calendario" 70 "Lector de archivos de texto ->" 71 "Juegos ->" 72 "Linterna" 73 "Mostrar pantalla inicial" 74 "Usar control de zoom para enfoque manual (MF)" 75 "Botón del modo " 76 "Paleta de colores" 77 "Mostrar versión (build)" 78 "Mostrar memoria libre" 79 "Debug" 80 "Mostrar PropCases" 81 "Página de PropCase" 82 "Mostrar otros valores" 83 "Explorador de memoria" 84 "Descargar RAM al oprimir ALT +/-" 85 "Hacer booteable la tarjeta SD..." 86 "Batería" 87 "Máximo (V)" 88 "Mínimo (V)" 89 "Incremento 25 mV" 90 "Mostrar porcentaje" 91 "Mostrar Voltios" 92 "Mostrar ícono" 93 "Lector de archivos de texto" 94 "Abrir nuevo archivo..." 95 "Reabrir último archivo" 96 "Elegir fuente RBF" 97 "Página de código de caracteres" 98 "Corte de línea por palabra (wordwrap)" 99 "Habilitar avance (autoscroll)" 100 "Demora del avance (sec)" 101 "Juegos" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Reset ***" 105 "Está seguro de hacer reset\na valores por defecto?" 106 "*** Información de Versión (Build) ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nFecha: %s\nHora: %s\nCámara: %s\nFW Ver: %s" 108 "*** Memoria Libre ***" 109 "Memoria libre: %d bytes" 110 "*** Aviso ***" 111 "Coloque su cámara en modo \nPLAY e intente nuevamente :)" // file browser titles 112 "Explorador de Archivos" 113 "Elija archivo de Script" 114 "Elija archivo de texto" 115 "Elija archivo de fuente RBF" 116 "Elija archivo de idioma" // for calendar 117 "Enero 118 "Febrero" 119 "Marzo" 120 "Abril" 121 "Mayo" 122 "Junio" 123 "Julio" 124 "Agosto" 125 "Septiembre" 126 "Octubre" 127 "Noviembre" 128 "Diciembre" 129 "Lun" 130 "Mar" 131 "Mié" 132 "Jue" 133 "vie" 134 "Sáb" 135 "Dom" 136 "Hoy:" // messagebox buttons 137 "OK" 138 "Sí" 139 "No" 140 "Cancelar" // OSD layout editor 141 "Histograma" 142 "Prof. de campo (DOF)" 143 "RAW/EXP" 144 "Valores de enfoque" 145 "Ícono de batería" 146 "Texto de batería" 147 "Reloj" // palette 148 "Oprima SET para elegir color" 149 " Oprima MENU para salir " 150 "Color" 151 "Use %s para elegir color" // reversi 152 "*** Estado del Juego ***" 153 "Vd. ha ganado! :)" 154 "Vd. ha perdido! :(" 155 "Empate! :/" 156 "*** Incorrecto ***" 157 "No puede jugar aquí!" 158 "Celda ya ocupada!" 159 "Mueve: Vd. " 160 "Mueve: Cámara" 161 " Fin del juego " 162 " Blanco Negro " 163 "*** Acerca de ***" // sokoban 164 " Nivel" 165 " Jugadas " 166 "*** Cumplido ***" 167 "Sí!\n Lo ha logrado! " // console 168 "*** INICIADO ***" 169 "*** INTERRUMPIDO ***" 170 "*** TERMINADO ***" // file browser 171 "*** Borrar carpeta ***" 172 "Está SEGURO de BORRAR\nTODOS los archivos de\nesta carpeta?" 173 "*** Borrar archivo ***" 174 "Está SEGURO de BORRAR\nseste archivo?" // benchmark 175 "Benchmark" 176 "Calculando..." 177 "Benchmark de cámara - Oprima set para iniciar" 178 "Pantalla" 179 "Escritura :" 180 "Lectura :" 181 "Memoria" 182 "Tarjeta SD" 183 "Escritura (RAW) :" 184 "Escritura (Mem) :" 185 "Escritura (64k) :" 186 "Lectura (64k) :" 187 "Anular apagado de pantalla" 188 "Cortar" 189 "Copiar" 190 "Pegar" 191 "Borrar" 192 "Invertir selección" 193 "*** Cortar archivos ***" 194 "Está seguro de cortar\n%d archivos\nde %s/?" 195 "*** Copiar archivos ***" 196 "Está seguro de copiar\n%d archivos\nde %s/?" 197 "*** Borrar archivos ***" 198 "Está seguro de borrar\n%d archivos?" 199 "Espere..." 200 "Mostrar grilla" 201 "Cargar grilla de archivo..." 202 "Líneas de grilla" 203 "Valores de grilla ->" 204 "Elegir archivo de grilla" 205 "Grilla vigente" // Esta versión aún debe ser verificada en la práctica con las últimas versiones del CHDK. // Ciertos términos son difíciles de traducir y de "calzar" en el espacio disponible. // Favor disculpar cualquier detalle erróneo que haya pasado inadvertido